The USB specification is intended to facilitate the interoperation of devices from different vendors in an open architecture. USB data is encoded using differential signalling (viz. two wires transfer the information) in the form of the difference between the signal levels of those two wires. The USB specification is intended as an enhancement to the PC architecture, spanning portable, desktop and home environments.
By way of example, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an illustrative prior art USB device 10 including a digitally controlled transducer 12. The device 10 includes a bus connector 14, digital I/O bus transfer circuitry 16, a microprocessor 18, and synchronization channel 20 for passing synchronization information including trigger and clock signals to the transducer 12.
The device 10 is connected by means of the bus connector 14 to a digital bus 22 containing USB and synchronization signals.
The USB specification implicitly assumes that all devices are different. While this is true for the intended environments, which connect devices from a multiplicity of manufacturers, there exist other environments (such as certain common industrial or laboratory environments) that require a specification for operating multiple devices of a similar nature in a synchronized manner. The specification does not sufficiently address this issue. Such environments are typically those where testing, measuring or monitoring is performed, which may require the devices to be synchronized to a more accurate degree than is specified. The USB specification allows limited inter-device synchronization by providing a 1 kHz clock signal to all devices. However, many laboratory and industrial environments require synchronization at MHz frequencies and above.
Referring to FIG. 2, USB employs a tiered star topology 24, where hubs 26 provide attachment points for USB devices 28. The USB host controller 30 contains the root hub, which is the origin of all USB ports in the system. The root hub provides a number of USB ports to which USB functional devices or additional hubs may be attached.
In turn, one can attach more hubs (such as USB composite device 32) to any of these ports, which then provide additional attachment points via ports for further USB devices 34. In this way, USB allows a maximum of 127 devices (including hubs) to be connected, with the restriction that any device may be at most 5 levels deep.
The root hub in the host transmits a Start of Frame (SOF) signal packet every 1.0 ms to every device, the time between two SOF packets being termed a frame. Each module receives this SOF packet at a different time, allowing for electrical delays inherent to USB topology. The topology implies that there may be a significant time delay (specified as at most 380 ns) for receiving the same signal between a device that is connected directly to the host controller and a device, which is 5 levels down. This is a severe restriction when there is a need to synchronize devices at MHz levels and above.
Current synchronization between a USB host and a USB device is possible by two types of USB transfers, Interrupt and Isochronous. Interrupt transfers allow guaranteed polling frequencies of devices with minimum periods of 125 μs, whereas Isochronous transfers guarantee a constant transfer rate. Both methods require there to be traffic between the device and host for synchronization to take place and therefore reserve more bandwidth for higher degrees of synchronization. This unfortunately means that the available USB bandwidth can be used up before the maximum number of devices has been connected. This approach also places on the host the great computational burden of keeping 127 devices synchronized to the host by means of software, yet still fails to address maintaining synchrony between the devices as to the host the individual devices represent separate processes.
Devices that contain a physical transducer of some kind, such as a laser diode or a photodetector, may require clock and trigger information. Such devices, such as a laser diode with a modulated light output at 1 MHz, may use a clock signal to perform transducer functions at regular intervals or at a constant frequency. A trigger signal is usually used to start or end an operation at a set time. In the laser diode example, a trigger signal could be used to turn the modulated light output on or off.
These clock and trigger signals or information (referred to below as synchronization information) can be used to synchronize a multiplicity of devices to each other, provided the signals are common and simultaneous to all devices. ‘Common’ and ‘simultaneously’ here mean that the variation in time of these signals between the devices is less than a specified quantity, δt. In the laser diode example, this would enable a multiplicity of laser diodes to modulate their light output at one frequency. The modulation frequency of all devices would be the same, and their waveforms would be in-phase. The current USB specification (viz. 2.0) allows for delays in δt of up to 0.35 μs. For a signal with a frequency of 1 MHz and a period of 1.0 μs, this delay represents almost half of the period. It is thus unusable as specified as a synchronization signal for routine use.
Devices like hubs and USB controller chips commonly use some amount of phase locking in order to decode the USB protocol. It is the purpose of the SYNC pattern in the USB protocol to provide a synchronization pattern for another electronic circuit to lock to. However, this is intended to synchronize the device to the USB bit streams to an accuracy sufficient to interpret MHz bit streams. It is not intended to synchronize two separate devices with each other to an accuracy required by many test and measurement instruments. The USB specification—to the extent that it deals with inter-device synchronization—is mainly concerned with synchronizing a USB-CD audio stream sufficiently for output on a USB-speaker pair. The requirements of such an arrangement are in the kHz range and, for this, the USB provides ideal conditions. However, the specification does not address the potential problems of synchronizing 100 USB-speaker pairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,364 to Leydier et al. discloses an example of frequency locking to USB traffic, which is directed toward a smart card reader. This patent teaches a local, free-running clock that is compared to USB SYNC and packet ID streams; its period is updated to match this frequency, resulting in a local clock with a nominal frequency of 1.5 MHz. This provides a degree of synchronization sufficient to read the smart card information into the host PC. As this approach is directed to a smart card reader, inter-device synchronization is not addressed. Further, neither a frequency lock to 1 kHz or better stability nor high accurate phase control is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,115 to Chambers et al. addresses the USB start of frame (SOF) periodicity and numbering for timing. As explained in the Abstract of U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,115, the disclosed invention allows a computer system to perform an accurate determination of the moment in time a predetermined event occurred within a real-time peripheral device by using the start of frame pulse transmitted from a USB host controller to peripheral devices connected to it.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,210 to Larky et al. discloses a method for connecting two USB hosts for the purpose of data transfer, by employing a USB-to-USB connecting device for synchronizing local device clocks to the data streams of both USB hosts. Phase locked loops are used to synchronize local clocks and over-sampling is used to ensure that data loss does not occur. This document, however, relates to the synchronization of two USB hosts with each other (and with limited accuracy), not to the synchronization of a multiplicity of USB devices to a single USB host.
The USB specification was written with audio applications in mind, and US Pat. No. 5,761,537 to Sturges et al. describes how to synchronize two or more pairs of speakers with individual clocks, where one pair operates off a stereo audio circuit in the PC and the other pair is controlled by the USB. Since both speaker pairs use their own clocks, they need to be synchronized so this document teaches one technique for maintaining synchronization of the audio signals despite possible clock skew between the asynchronous clocks.
Although the above is not intended to be exhaustive or to describe the common general knowledge in this area, it is clear that there are deficiencies in the current art.